cpbattlerinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Battlerina/Nathan Ken III VS. Carney van Carnation
This Battle consists of Carney Van Carnation versus Nathan Ken III. The refferee is Jeffry Shroomsky. Carney van Carnation was annoyed because it wasn't allowed to compete against strong battle penguins for a week or so, after it's injuries with the Nodas King. Not wanting to go through such an ordeal again, it picked someone to easy to fight and defeat. As such, he picked one of the lowest-ranked Battle Penguins of all time, although it was still maimed and couldn't use magic attacks for the next couple of days. Prolougue The stadium was laden with fans, mostly CVC fans at that. They wanted to see some mauling, Carney style! "KICK HIS NERDY BACKSIDE!" "WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM!" "BREAK HIS GLASSES!" "OWN HIM GOOD!" The crowd heckled on and on. Nathan III stood at the entrance of his side of the stadium. His grandfather, Nathan Ken I was speaking to him, waving his cane at Carney and then smiling at his grandson. "Nathan, remember my advice. A flipper of sportsmanship and fair play will triumph Don't do any cheap tricks, avoid cheating, and remember, no matter what the scoreboard says, I and your family will always love you." Meanwhile, Jeffry stood in the center, combing his unruly eyebrows. He looked toward Nathan, talking with his grandfather, and sighed. He knew who was going to lose in this fight. The fungus turned to Carney, who was clearly full of confidence, chomping his fangs in a furious manner. A dentist was nearby, polishing and freshening his gleaming enamel. The dentist, as he was cleaning Carney's teeth, began to talk to him. "Now Carney. Remember that oral health is key. Your teeth are in great shape, and you should be very proud of that. Hold still, I have to floss." Carney smiled and turned to allow his dentist to floss his glistening fangs. "Okay, now rinse... good. Now, open wide, I have to brush your teeth. Salty red toothpaste, as usual?" Carney grinned in approval. Blood was very salty, it loved that flavor. "Now, about your opponent..." the dentist stated while cleaning Carney's fangs, "he is extremely powerful, and his skill is firing lasers, which, upon contact, could be a one-hit-knock out... okay, rinse and spit into the drain..." Instead, Carney spit all over the dentist in horror. Laser?! NATHAN SHOT LASERS?! Carney thought. Carney van Carnation knew exactly what that would do to him. Lasers are concentrated beams of light all shot to place. As a vampuffle, one shot could knock it out. There was no way it could win! ...or so it thought. "Carney, I didn't finish. You picked a weakling to battle, right?" Carney made sounds of agreement. "Well, Nathan Ken III has a weakness. He can't aim a lick. If he tried to hit a barn... wait, he couldn't. He can't hit a barn, much less a mighty puffle like you!" Carney van Carnation laughed and thought to itself, "this is going to be too easy". ---- ROUND ONE "It's a great day for battle! I'm Reporter Joe broadcasting live on this beautiful, sunny day! Witness the mauling of the year as Nathan Ken III..." Nathan waddled out and waved to the audience, wearing his grandfather's old robe and retaining his advice. The crowd was quiet with the exception of his father and grandfather cheering loudly. He walked to Shroomsky and nodded. "-at the fangs of the stadium's favorite, the vampuffle of vengance, the one, the only, the undefeated Carny van Carnation!" The crowd roared in cheering, hoops and hollers, rejoice and shouting! The windows of the reporter box rattled, the noise was amazing! Jeffy had to blow his whistle and order silence as the reknowned vampuffle scooted to face Nathan. "Carney van Carnation, the board of directos wishes to remind you that, because you are undefeated and so good, if you defeat Nathan, your score won't be logged." Carney growled in fury. Jeffry faced Nathan. "Nathan Ken III, if you win this challenge, you'll move up four ranks immediantly, placing you among contendors for real and major tournements!" Nathan pushed his glasses back up his beak and nodded as Shroomsky began the formalities. "Okay folks, let's have a good and decent fight in accordance with the Most High Doctrine of Battle. Nathan Ken III, you may choose your weapons." A box was brought fourth to Nathan. "Sir, I wish, that in the case I get hurt too bad or overly frightened, that I can forfeit the match." Shroomsky smiled and approved his request. "Carney van Carnation, I assume you will not be using any form of item?" "Umullmmmmll." Carney had told the Referee "you guessed correctly". "Okay, since our challenger has timing issues, we will begin on the count of ten instead of three." "Wow!" Joe Reporter remarked, "I haven't seen that rule used since the Ghost v.s. Vacuum-weilder battle back in the Beta era!" Carney van Carnation was peeved. "Ummlllllmmoomm?!" He had asked "Can't I kick his hiney NOW?!" Jeffry glared at Carney and static flickered between his eyebrows. The vampuffle had recieved the message, rules are rules. "Okay, I wish for you to each take eight steps back, and wait for my signal." "One..." "Two..." "Three-" Carney lunged at Nathan, who fell to the ground. He had bitten him! jeffry blew his whistle. "FOUL! CARNEY VAN CARNATION: POOR CONDUCT, PRE-SIGNALLED STRIKE, AGGRESSIVE USE OF ENAMEL. REQUIRED 10% DEDUCTION OF HEA;TJ." The crowd booed at Jeffry's call. "Oh, and it looks like the crowd doesn't approve of that one. I don't know why Carney did that, perhaps he was mad, perhaps he thought it started on three... who knows?" Jeffry reviewed his rules. "Carney van Carnation, you've behaved badly, and I am required to penalize you for it. Hold still, this will only take a second." ZZZZZZAAPPP!!! Shroomsky fired a bolt of electricity from his eyebrows as the crowd continued to boo. Carney was fried but quickly shook of the seering pain. That, along with the sunlight, had heavilly weakened him. Why wasn't there a single cloud in the sky on this day? Curse the weather! "Nathan Ken III, are you okay?" Medics came and helped the wobbly Nathan to his feet, applying gauze and band-aids to the bite-wound. It's a good thing he wasn't a puffle, or else he would have become an undead creature. "It looks like Nathan is fine! Sure, there's a 61% dock in health from that bite... he still has a chance, doesn't he?" "Carney van Carnation has now taken his penalty, and I will resume the count." "Four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! PROCEED!" Carney jumped into the air and lunged at Nathan. Nathan just barely jumped out of the way, and fired his laser vision. He missed humiliatingly. A hot dog stand melted. "Oh, it's a miss on both accounts!" Carney didn't stop. He scooted on the floor with ease, flying at his target. WHAM! It had barely begun, but the battle was over. Jeffry blew his whistle. "FINISH! Win by knockout, Carney van Carna-" A cane was thrown onto the playing field. The cheering crowd went silent. "It looks like Nathan Ken I has called an emergency timeout! Does he know that the battle is already over?" Joe Reporter and everyone else looked on. Nathan Ken I waddled out to his fallen son, who was bleeding a bit. He applied some band-aids, healing his wounds, and spoke to Jeffry. "Sir, I wish to stand in my grandson's place for this battle." The crowd was suprised! Two maulings in one battle! They were sure getting their money's worth! Round Two Jeffry, taking pity, had the medics cart off Nathan Ken III, and allowed for his grandfather to stand in. "Announcing Nathan Ken I, tag-team for Nathan Ken III. It is clearly stated in the rules that should a penguin be knocked out before half of round one is over, one battle-penguin may take their place." "Now, this time, I will begin at three. Carney van Carnation, don't strike until I give the signal!" "One... two... three! PROCEED!" Carney jumped at Nathan I. The elderly penguin threw his cane at Carney, knocking him to the ground. It was a lucky shot! The crowd cheered at the action. Joe gasped. "WOW, AND A 2% HEALTH LOSS TO CARNEY BY A CANE MANUVER!" Nathan Ken I had to retrive his cane, and Carney quickly saw his chance. He jumped at the senior, but at the last moment, he bent over to pick up his cane. Carney missed and smacked into a wall. The crowd cringed, that had to hurt! "Oh, and a seven percent health loss to Carney by a faceplant! That's going to leave a mark!" Carney was frustrated, really frusteraed, and annoyed. To lose against a senior citizen would be shameful. He jumped at Nathan, aznd this time, he didn't miss. Nathan fell to the ground, and Carney jumped off. "One... two... three..." Nathan Ken II shouted to his father. "COME ON DAD, GET UP!" "Four... five... six... seven..." Nathan I stirred a bit, and lifted himself off the ground. The crowd stood in respect. "...-and it seems that Nathan somehow survived that attack! With a 1% health remaining, is there any hope?" Nathan I waddled toward Carney, but fell to the floor on his own. The cane flew from his flipper, and Shroomsky resumed the count. Carney van Carnation scooted to the fallen old penguin and grinned. Suddenly, Nathan looked up at Carney! ZZZZAAPPPP!! It was a sneak attack! Carney, who was right in front of Nathan I, was hit by his laser vision! The vampuffle, now blinded and in pain, fell backwards at all of that light. "One... two..." The crowd leaned on the edge of their seats. Could it be possible? Could the Ken family, for the first time, have actually hit a target?! Joe Reporter was speechless. Everyone was. "Three... four... five..." The crowd began chanting Carney's name, in a desperate attempt to save their hero. "Six... seven... eight... nine... ten! By knockout, the Battle goes to Nathan Ken I on behalf of his grandson!" The crowd, despite being Carney fans, went into a cheering uproar, rooting for Nathan and his lucky victory. "Wow! WOW! Do you believe in miracles? In an unprecedented sneak attack, the grandfather of Nathan Ken III has successfully defeated the previously untouchable Carney van Carnation!" Nathan Ken I smiled and waved, before falling over in exhaustion. The medics handed Nathan his trophy, and he was carried off for a well deserved rest. They also escourted Carney for healing as well. "I can not believe it, yet I watche it myself! Two hundred points and a rank upgrade awarded to Nathan Ken I and Nathan Ken III! I just can not believe it, never, in all my time of covering battles, have I seen this! WOW!" Fin. Category:Single Battles Category:TurtleShroom